Limitless
by Phoenix Carmin
Summary: Notre monde est peuplé de légendes et de créatures surnaturels comme les vampires, les loups garous ou les êtres féériques… Mais on ne vous a pas dit toute la vérité, aucun de ces monstres n'a réellement existé. Ce sont les humains qui ont tout inventé, essayant de cacher mais aussi de se procurer nos connaissances, notre potentiel à nous, les limitless… UA E27 puis R27
1. Limitless Prologue

**Limitless**

**Titre:** Limitless

**Résumé:** Notre monde est peuplé de légendes et de créatures surnaturels comme les vampires, les loups garous ou les êtres féériques… Mais on ne vous a pas dit toute la vérité, aucun de ces monstres n'a réellement existé. Ce sont les humains qui ont tout inventé, essayant de cacher mais aussi de se procurer nos connaissances, notre potentiel à nous, les limitless… UA léger E27 puis R27

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! appartient à Akira Amano.

**Rating:** M

**Note de l'auteur **: Je suis de retour ! Je ne pensais pas écrire une nouvelle fois mais cette envie m'a surpassé, je suis devenue accro ^^ Je remercie également celles qui espéraient une toute nouvelle aventure avec Tsuna ! Aller j'arrête mon blabla je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews: **

16Amour16: Je suis contente que tu es accrochée hihi ;) Merci pour ta review à la prochaine :D

Kyu-chan: Ahah moi il me fait penser au film du même nom :D

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

_**Prologue :**_Ce Que Nous Sommes

Je courrais à en perdre haleine, zigzagant entre les arbres et les branches emplies de feuilles colorées, bien que certaines ne soit au pied de ces immenses troncs. Je m'entendais piétiner les copeaux de bois mélangés à la terre glissante, tout comme les pas précipités qui se rapprochaient…

J'arrivais au bout de cette épaisse forêt, même si la nuit m'empêchait de voir au-delà de quelques mètres, je pouvais clairement entendre le bruit du courant violent qui s'écoulait au fond de ce ravin. Mes poursuiveurs me rejoignirent rapidement en braquant leur lampe torche dans ma direction, m'empêchant de voir leur visage.

- Tu pensais aller loin comme ça ? S'exclama l'un des leurs.

- Tu vas nous faire le plaisir de venir avec nous, maintenant !

Je ne bougeais pas, mon cœur continuait de battre à vive allure face à la situation. Dans cet état je ne pouvais rien faire, mais comme on le dit souvent, rien n'est jamais perdu…

Peu à peu mes iris prirent une teinte orangée assez brillante qui contrastait avec la noirceur de cette nuit dépourvue d'étoiles. Je pus voir mes ennemis tressaillirent sous ce changement alors que les coups de minuit résonnaient à travers la brume, indiquant le début du quatorze octobre. En cette nuit, je venais de vieillir d'un an et je fêtais mes dix-sept ans en compagnie de ces hommes repoussants.

- On nous avait prévenus de ce phénomène, mais c'est la première fois que je le vois s'activer de lui-même, sans ton consentement…

Sa réplique me fit froncer les sourcils. Ils étaient également informés pour la période des naissances ? Cela posait problème…

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

- Si tu viens avec nous sans poser de problèmes tu le sauras…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

- T…na Tsuna… Oh réveilles-toi. Tsuna.

- Hummm…

- Tu es trempé de sueur, si ça continue je ne donne pas cher de ce pauvre lit aménagé par tes soins.

- Merci de m'avoir réveillé, je vais arranger ça…

Je rajoutais le geste à la parole en me passant une serviette imbibé d'eau provenant de la rivière sur mon corps avant de me sécher de d'aller me recoucher… Replongeant dans ce même rêve, enfin plutôt dans ce cauchemar…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Mes poings se refermèrent sur eux-mêmes, laissant mes ongles s'enfoncer dans ma paume à présent blanche. L'un d'eux le remarqua et sortit précipitamment une arme à feu, laissant tomber sa lampe sur le sol.

- Ne bouge pas ! S'écria-t-il en tremblant.

Un flash…

- Arrête ça espèce d'idiot !

- Je l'ai vu ! Il va nous tuer si on ne fait rien !

- Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Les ordres sont de le ramener vivant, range ton arme !

Cet homme était complètement fou, il défiait son partenaire et malgré cela, les trois autres ne tentaient pas d'arranger la situation, préférant rester muet.

Un second flash, encore… m'empêchant de voir clairement la scène.

Une ombre passa, se dirigeant vers l'arme prête à l'emporter dû aux scintillements du métal produit par les diverses lampes. L'homme paniqua et se débattit face à l'animal en tirant plusieurs balles perdues.

- C'est lui qu'il l'a envoyé m'attaquer ! Hurla-t-il en fixant la pie morte à ses pieds.

- Tu divagues !

L'homme à présent totalement paniqué était parcouru de tremblements en pointant une nouvelle fois l'arme à feu.

Toujours ce même flash, plus puissant cette fois, je ne les entendais plus, je ne les voyais plus…

- Je v..x qu.. tu l'av… ! C'est t..i qui as .yé les lou..p p..r dév...o..er mon p..tit f..èr..e alors qu'il se ba..la…da..t dans cet.. .même ..orêt en plei.. ..j..r il y a que..qu… mois !

- Cal…es-toi !

- Les mon…tres d… ton e..pè..ce sont c..p..bles de to..t ! Tu es ..n me...tri..r tu vas p..yer !

- Po...se ton ar...e tout ..e suite ! Si t.. le bu..tes ils te rés..rv..ront le m..me sort !

- Fer..ez là !

BANG !

C'était le seul son distinctif que je pus percevoir, tout comme la douleur qu'il impliquait. Ma main se leva d'elle-même vers mon poitrail, d'une lenteur impressionnante pour enfin aboutir sur mon cœur. Je sentis un liquide chaud s'écouler le long de mes doigts avant de baisser mon regard vers cette source qui constituait ma vie.

- Esp…e..ce de som…bre cr..tin ! Tu as ti…é sur le vi..t-sep..ièm...e !

Les flashes se firent plus intenses, plus rapide que les précédents…

Mon corps semblait peser une tonne alors qu'une douleur indescriptible me déchirait la poitrine. Je me déconnectais de plus en plus. La vue, l'ouï, l'odorat, le touché, le goût, tout disparu avant que je ne bascule en arrière, attiré par le centre de gravité pour tomber dans les flots déchainés…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

- Eh ! Tsuna calmes-toi ! Tout va bien tu es en sécurité. Calmes-toi.

Mes paupières étaient lourdes mais je luttais pour les soulever, du mieux que je pouvais.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé… encore…

- C'est pas grave, tu te débattais fortement tout en gémissant. J'ai cru que tu allais suffoquer…

_- Je ne pense pas redormir de sitôt…_

- Toujours le même rêve ?

- Oui…

Je me dirigeais à nouveau vers le petit ruisseau avant d'enlever ma chemise et de me renverser un saut d'eau douce sur la tête, essayant d'oublier mes cauchemars… Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ma main se dirigea vers une cicatrice du côté droit de mon cœur. Je retraçais ses contours, l'esprit ailleurs…

- Cela va faire quatre mois Tsuna… Me dit mon compagnon en s'assaillant à mes côtés.

- Je sais… Mais… Je pensais qu'avec le temps j'oublierai ce souvenir.

- Tu ne pourras jamais l'effacer totalement… C'est comme si ton esprit cherchait à combler les parties manquantes… Déclara-t-il d'une petite voix.

-…

- Retournons nous coucher, on peut dormir ensemble si tu veux.

- Ouais, merci Enma.

Mon ami m'accorda un grand sourire. Bien que nous nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre je savais pertinemment que je ne pouvais plus dormir… Je ne voulais pas faire perdre à Enma des heures de sommeil bénéfique, il en avait besoin, notre voyage continuerait demain.

Jamais je ne pourrais assez le remercier, c'était grâce à lui que je pouvais encore voir la lumière du jour…

Mes pensées se dirigèrent vers mon existence propre, il m'arrivait quelques fois de rêver de mes souvenirs d'enfants, bien qu'ils soient heureux aux premiers abords ils se ternirent peu à peu de sang jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit totalement maculé.

A la veille de mes seize ans, je vivais sereinement, entouré par ma famille, mes amis, jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'annonce un terrible secret. D'après elle je n'étais pas totalement normal et que je le comprendrai bientôt, lorsque le carillon annoncerait les coups de minuit… Le soir même tous furent assassinés et la scène de crime brûla pour maquiller les preuves. Tous pensèrent à un incendie, tous me croyais mort mais les responsables savaient que je me baladais dans la nature.

A mon premier jour, ma mère comprit ma différence mais elle me donna tout l'amour qu'elle possédait.

A mes seize ans, pour la seconde fois mes iris changèrent de couleurs et tous ceux à qui je tenais perdirent la vie.

A mes dix-sept ans, mes yeux changèrent une fois de plus et je faillis mourir par ces mêmes personnes.

Grâce à l'intervention d'Enma et à ses explications je pus en apprendre un peu plus sur ce phénomène. Il existe des personnes qui, à leurs seize ans manifestent leur appartenance à une catégorie d'humain spécial… Leur couleur d'iris change et reste durant toute la journée de leur jour de naissance et ceux, à chaque anniversaire à partir de notre seizième année, pour ma part le quatorze octobre. Ceci est assez problématique puisque certains humains réussissent à nous repérer ce jour de par la couleur irréelle de nos yeux.

C'est ainsi que depuis la nuit de mes dix-sept ans, ces personnes me croient mort mais il n'empêche que je ne suis pas le seul à développer ce « pouvoir ». Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'un simple changement de couleur, lorsque l'on apprend à le maîtriser il nous est possible d'avoir accès à presque tout le potentiel de notre cerveau. Un humain normal ne peut utiliser que dix pourcents de ses capacités, des fois plus, tandis que pour ma part je peux en utiliser trente-six pourcents.

Malheureusement nos capacités ne peuvent être activées qu'une quinzaine de minutes par jour, tout dépend de l'entrainement, si on persiste nous pouvons être prit d'une grosse fatigue, tomber dans l'inconscience mais si on dépasse nos limites, c'est l'arrêt total de toutes nos fonctions et donc une mort certaine.

Plusieurs groupes d'humains se sont formés depuis des décennies pour nous chasser et ainsi réaliser des expériences toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Au fil des années ils nous ont donné plusieurs noms, pour certains nous sommes des élus, pour d'autres des monstres, des sorciers, mais pour le monde d'aujourd'hui remplit de mafieux, nous sommes les limitless…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Et un prologue, un ! Je pense que vous l'avez compris, limitless signifie littéralement sans limites ou illimité. Pour une fois j'introduis un compagnon ou plus ^^ à Tsuna. Pour que l'histoire se mette en forme je ne pourrais pas respecter leur véritable caractère, ils seront plus sérieux mais pas sans cœur rassurez-vous ;) Sinon j'espère que cela vous a plus ? Vous voulez la suite ? Une petite review pour me répondre alors ^^


	2. Limitless Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews et votre suivi ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

**Réponses aux reviews: **

Addaline: Ahah je suis contente qu'elle te plaise à ce point :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère te satisfaire avec le prochain chapitre ;P Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai que quelques idées bien que je pense à cette histoire depuis mi-août. Si tu as des suggestions pour l'histoire je suis toute ouïe ! Merci en tout cas :3

16Amour16: Oh oui il est très entreprenant et le sera encore plus hihi ^^ Je trouve ce couple trop mignon, ils vont super bien ensembles :3 Je te remercie pour ta review et ta fidélité à la prochaine ! :D

_**Chapitre 1 :**_Activation Involontaire Et Blason Des Secrets

Comme je le pensais j'étais resté éveiller pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que les doux rayons lumineux ne fassent leurs apparitions. Je décidais de me lever pour préparer notre petit déjeuner, enfin si on peut l'appeler ainsi. Nous ne pouvions nous permette de nous installer trop longtemps dans une ville et parfois le campement se trouvait être la meilleure solution, bien que nos repas ne soit principalement des fruits ou du poisson. Je ne me plains pas mais aujourd'hui nous avons presque tout épuisé, il doit nous rester au maximum une pomme pour chacun. J'avais déjà réfléchi à pêcher mais allumer un feu en plein jour attirerait trop facilement l'œil…

- Tu n'as pas réussi à te rendormir je me trompe ? S'exclama Enma en rangeant son sac de couchage surélever par un tas de feuilles.

- Non mais réfléchir ne peut pas faire mal…

- C'est sûr mais quand on pense à ce genre d'évènements je ne pense pas que ce soit bénéfique.

- Oublions ça. Dis-je en lui tendant une pomme.

- Merci.

Enma et moi nous nous ressemblions beaucoup, physiquement et mentalement. Bien qu'il est la plupart du temps plusieurs bandages. Nous avons tous les deux dix-sept ans, nous ne possédons plus de famille et nous nous sommes endurcis pour faire face à ce destin qui nous ronge. Il me racontait parfois son passé, comme quoi il faisait preuve d'une timidité incroyable, tout comme moi, mais le passé reste le passé…

- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller.

- La prochaine ville est Chimaira je crois.

- Oui, c'est l'une des plus grandes villes, nous pourrons nous mêler à la foule je pense. Expliqua Enma.

Je ne connaissais les endroits qu'approximativement tandis que mon compagnon possédait une véritable carte dans sa tête, dû à son long voyage. Il ne s'écoula qu'une heure avant que nous n'arrivions aux portes de la ville. Celles-ci étaient immenses et magnifiquement sculptées. La couleur bois contrastait avec les différents symboles de métal symétrique, promettant une grâce et une résistance sans failles. Bien qu'elles soient ouvertes, on pouvait clairement distinguer les pierres de calcaires finement taillées et assemblées l'une dans l'autre autour de la porte, la soutenant.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la rue principale incroyablement bondée par la foule. Chimaira était une ville réputée par ses commerces extravagants, sa propreté et encore plus par ses clubs d'amusements nocturnes, en outre, les bars, les boîtes de nuit, les strip-teaseuses et j'en passe…

- Ça te dit une nouvelle garde de robe ?

- Bien sûr. M'exclamais-je avec un petit sourire joueur.

Car oui, qui disait vêtements, disait une bonne partie de plaisir et de rigolade. Les gérants des boutiques ne peuvent exclurent les clients sans avoir un motif valable comme une détérioration du matériel ou encore le vol. Cela nous laisse donc l'opportunité d'essayer tout ce que nous voulons, que ce soit féminin ou masculin et ceux, sans avoir peur d'être découvert puisque le magasin que nous avons choisi n'est munit d'aucune caméra. Notre vie est en partie une course sans fin, nous fuyons, comme chassé, et quelques fois la pression se doit de retomber afin d'équilibrer la balance…

- Tsuna essaye ça tient.

Je devais avouer qu'Enma avait tout de même bon goût pour ce genre de chose. Il me faisait essayer essayer essayer sans jamais s'arrêter, à croire qu'il adore ça… J'avais décidé de ne prendre qu'un jean gris foncé déchirer à certains endroits recouvert de tissus noirs assez près du corps ainsi qu'une chemise blanche banale mais qui me mettait tout de même en valeur. Après une bonne quinzaine d'essayages, Enma retira tous les vêtements pour me laisser un costume de maid… très… comment dire… décolleté ? Ouvert ? En tout cas il n'y avait vraiment pas beaucoup de tissus…

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais mettre ça ?

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre derrière le rideau. Je décidai de me rhabiller convenablement, mais en ouvrant la petite boîte où j'avais préalablement rangé ma tenue quotidienne, je découvris que celle-ci était vide…

- E-Enma… ?

Aucune réponse pour la seconde fois… Mon teint blêmit d'un seul coup tandis que les battements de mon cœur se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, me rappelant une ancienne douleur… Etait-il partit ? Le vendeur l'avait-il découvert comme limitless ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? J'entrevis la barrière de tissus pour examiner la pièce mais aucune trace de lui… Je décidai de me vêtir de ce déguisement incroyablement gênant avant de sortir rapidement.

Alors que je dépassais les cabines d'essayage à vitesse grand V, j'aperçus une porte ouverte qui semblait mener à la réserve sur ma gauche. Je la franchis tout en percutant une personne qui remontait d'un escalier dépourvu d'éclairage…

- Tsuna ?

- Ça t'amuse de me ficher une peur pareil Enma !? M'exclamais-je en le regardant paniqué.

- J-Je… Ce n'était pas mon intention… Je cherchais une nouvelle tenue dans la réserve…

- Je vais me changer. Dis-je en me détournant de lui.

- Attend Tsuna !

Je rejoignis la cabine d'essayage suivit de près d'Enma qui rentra également. Alors que je me retournais pour lui faire face celui-ci me prit dans ses bras en callant son visage dans mon cou…

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé… Je pensais être revenu à tant…

Mes poings se refermèrent sur eux même. J'étais en colère, pas contre Enma, mais contre moi-même…

- C'est pas grave… J'ai paniqué pour rien… Avouais-je honteux.

- Est-ce que le Tsuna que je connais se ferait du souci pour moi ? Demanda-t-il amusé.

- Tu connais la réponse idiot. Répondais-je en lui donnant une petite claque dans le dos.

- … Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… Dit-il en me gardant dans ses bras.

- Hum… ?

- Je te trouve vraiment à croquer dans cette robe maid…

Mon visage s'empourpra d'un seul coup tandis qu'Enma s'amusait à redessiner les contours de dentelles sur mes épaules sans relever son visage, me provoquant des frissons incontrôlés... J'étais dos au miroir, il pouvait clairement voir mes réactions grâce au reflet qui brillait devant ses yeux. Il descendit ses mains le long de mon dos, relevant parfois les petits bouts de tissus, touchant ma peau hâlée exposée si facilement dans cet accoutrement.

- Aurais-tu froid Tsuna ?

J'eus beaucoup de mal à répondre, j'étais comme déconnecté de la réalité, comme si quelque chose m'emportait au-delà du monde réel… Une sensation que je connaissais mais qui, à ce moment, m'échappais totalement…

- Ton cœur te fait mal non ? Laisse-moi t'aider…Je veux combler cette blessure qui te fait tant souffrir lorsque ses battements s'accélèrent…

- Je…

Celui-ci défit le gros nœud blanc au-dessus de mes hanches avant de faire coulisser la fermeture noire qui se mariait parfaitement avec le costume de même couleur. Enma remonta son visage, abattant son souffle court mais à la fois si chaud sur mon oreille…

- Je croyais que tu voulais l'enlever…

Mon esprit recommençait à vagabonder, je m'en rendais compte mais le fait de reprendre le contrôle se révélait être plus difficile que prévu…

- E-Enma, arrête s'il te plaît…

- …

J'appuyais mes paumes sur ses épaules pour le repousser mais cela n'eut pas un grand effet, j'avais l'impression de perdre mes forces peu à peu, j'étais emporté, totalement envouté… Soudain, une idée survint de mon esprit endormi, j'essayai d'activer mon potentiel limitless mais celui-ci ne daignait à me répondre, comme-ci…

J'écarquille les yeux en me retournant difficilement vers le miroir, toujours emprisonné dans les bras d'Enma. Mes yeux étaient d'une couleur orangée, ma faculté se trouvait déjà activée sans que je ne m'en rende compte !

- Enma laisse-moi ! M'écriais-je alors que celui-ci avait les yeux clos.

D'une montée d'adrénaline, je repoussais Enma qui chuta au pied du rideau tandis que je m'asseyais sur un petit tabouret présent dans la cabine, essoufflé…

-T-Tsuna ?

- Tu pourrais me redonner mes vêtements s'il te plaît…

- Euh… O-Oui tout de suite… Dit-il confus.

Il sortit pour revenir aussitôt muni de mes habits.

- Je t'attends dehors, je vais payer nos tenues…

Je me rhabillais rapidement en arrachant presque ce stupide costume maid avant de ressortir sans oublier de saluer le seul propriétaire.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

- Ecoute, je suis également fautif, je n'ai pas réagi…

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, je voyais clairement cette lueur de tristesse qui illuminait son regard, il s'en voulait, et moi aussi.

- Enma… Ne te rends pas malade pour ça. Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait été… désagréable…

- C'est vrai ? Hurla-t-il presque en me fixant intensément.

- Oui…

Mon compagnon reprit du poil de la bête en m'accordant un sourire incroyable.

- Ça te dirait de réserver une chambre pour ce soir ? On pourrait prendre une bonne douche et s'habiller un peu mieux pour se balader la soirée. Proposais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Bonne idée, allons-y. S'exclama-t-il sans perdre son sourire.

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Vingt-et-une heures quarante, la nuit est déjà tombée mais ce n'est pas pour autant que la foule à diminué, au contraire. Nous avons décidé de nous rendre dans un quartier plutôt bien fréquenté du nom de « Platinium ». Cet espace dit « parfait » à était construit il y a quelques mois pour devenir un espace de détente sans violence, et où la population peut voir tous ses vœux se réaliser ou presque. Le « Platinium » regroupe tous les magasins existant au monde, tous les styles, tous les clubs nocturnes, toutes les musiques… Il possède tout, absolument tout, et l'offre à n'importe quels citoyens, bien que j'aie des doutes sur son véritable but…

Nous essayons de nous frayer un chemin entre les fêtards bien trop agités à mon goût. Enma semble penser la même chose puisqu'il me prend la main comme un enfant… Dans cette situation il serait préférable de ne pas se perdre de vue, surtout lorsque nous ne possédons aucun téléphone portable ou autre repère…

- Tu fais une tête bizarre ça va Tsuna ?

- Oui, c'est juste que… je me sens mal-à-l'aise ici.

- Moi aussi, il y a une drôle d'atmosphère…

Nous décidâmes de nous arrêter à la terrasse d'un café sur une table, à l'écart, pour observer un bal en plein air qui s'y déroulait à quelques mètres. La musique était très attirante mais je ne pouvais pas m'y joindre, simple raison, trop exposé aux yeux de tous.

Je suivais de mes billes caramel les petites lampes accrochées aux lampadaires modernes qui entouraient les danseurs. Les étoiles et le ciel nocturne se mariaient parfaitement avec cette ambiance festive et agréable. C'est dans ces moments que je regrettais de ne pas être normal… Ce don dont j'avais été gratifié grandissait de jour en jour mais comme toutes choses, il y a toujours un revers à la médaille… Mon destin aurait pu être tout autre, je m'imaginais des centaines de scénarios où je serais juste Tsunayoshi et non Tsuna le limitless… Je m'imaginais en compagnie d'être chers, je rêvais d'un métier farfelu tout comme un métier d'une très haute estime, je souhaitais une vie que je chérirai, tout comme une nouvelle famille que je protègerai… Mais en pensant à cela, la réalité était encore plus dure à accepter. Je sais que je vis à moitié dans le passé mais comment se décrocher de ces souvenirs incroyablement heureux et douloureux à la fois sans oublier qui nous sommes ? Je cherchais la réponse depuis maintenant un an et quatre mois, le mois de février ne serait pas un porte-bonheur, ou du moins, c'est ce que je pressentais.

Je ne savais pas exactement si c'était un sixième sens ou une capacité relative au potentiel limitless, mais je pouvais à certains moments ressentir des émotions futures… D'un seul coup, une sensation me traversait en pensant au lendemain, à un jour précis ou encore à une année. Mon corps se laissait guider par ces émotions de joies, de tristesses… Enma qualifiait cela de « prédictions », il l'accentuait surtout quand le danger prenait part sur tout le reste. Je pouvais sentir ce genre de chose, cela faisait partie de moi, c'était…mon instinct…

Mon regard vagabonda sur les personnes qui observaient le bal dansant tout en tapant dans leurs mains joyeusement. Ils étaient si différents mais également si ressemblants à la fois….

Soudain, une ombre bougea derrière la foule de spectateurs. Je me levai précipitamment mais celle-ci disparue la seconde suivante…

- …

- Tsuna ?

- J'ai cru voir quelque chose.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'était pas à cause de la foule et des lumières aveuglante ? C'est courant ici…

- Peut-être je ne sais pas…

- On ferait mieux de rentrer.

Nous nous levâmes de la petite table métallique pour continuer notre route bien que je reste sur mes gardes… En nous dirigeant vers l'hôtel reculé, mon intuition me souffla de prêter attention à ce qui m'entourait sans me fournir plus de détails. J'analysais les différentes maisons plutôt bien construites avant d'apercevoir une petite ruelle sombre qui attira mon attention. Celle-ci se trouvait entre deux bâtisses imposantes mais qui, avec la noirceur et le taillement de la pierre, passait inaperçu à ceux qui n'avaient pas l'œil, un véritable effet d'optique. Les lignes horizontales des pierres assemblées collaient parfaitement avec celles des maisons qui l'entouraient.

- Enma vient.

Je m'engouffrai dans le petit espace de moins d'un mètre pour déboucher sur une impasse faite avec les mêmes matériaux que l'entrée précédente.

- Tu veux de la lumière ?

- Oui s'il te plaît.

Enma sortit une lampe torche miniature qu'il abattit sur la paroi de pierre recouverte de poussière. Suivant mon intuition persistante contrairement à d'ordinaire je m'accroupis avant de passer ma main sur le léger voile. Un blason construit dans la pierre apparut dans un rectangle comprenant diverses arabesques sur les côtés ainsi qu'une flèche au milieu vers le haut. Un « W » trônait fièrement au milieu du blason tandis que trois petits ronds de pierres s'alignaient sous celui-ci.

Un « Oh » d'Enma m'avertit de sa surprise tandis qu'un flot de souvenirs m'envahissait sans crier gare. J'activai ma faculté avant de presser ma main sur le second bouton poussiéreux, puis sur le troisième avant de tourner légèrement la flèche mobile vers la gauche. Un premier clic se fit entendre derrière le mur. De ma main gauche je pressai le premier cercle tout en tournant lentement la flèche vers le bas, indiquant le sud ou plutôt…

- Est-ce une connaissance ? Demanda mon compagnon de voyage.

Je souris en pensant à _lui, _cela devait faire sept mois que je ne l'avais pas revu…

- Oui, une connaissance, ou un moyen d'en savoir plus…

J'agrippai le grand « W » qu'indiquait la flèche de pierre avant de le retourner complètement pour enfin former sa lettre contraire… Un dernier clic, plus bruyant cette fois, retentit derrière le mur avant qu'il ne s'ouvre pour nous laisser entrer…

- Comment as-tu su ?

- _Il_ me l'a dit une fois mais je n'étais plus trop sûr de l'ordre…

Nous pénétrâmes dans le passage lorsque le mur se referma sur nos pas. Les lumières s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes tandis que des applaudissements résonnaient dans la grande pièce décorée…

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir Tsunayoshi ~

- Bonsoir, Byakuran…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Alors vous avez aimé ? Un petit clin d'œil à « Dramatical Murder » pour le nom « Platinium » hihi qui je trouve correspond totalement à cet univers :3 Intéressante cette ville n'est-ce pas ^^ Reviews ? :D


	3. Limitless Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour vos reviews ! Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment pour écrire mais je vais faire en sorte que cela s'arrange ! Merci de suivre cette fanfiction, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture !

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

_**Chapitre 2 : **_L'Illusion Peut Devenir La Réalité Et Inversement

Nous pénétrâmes dans le passage lorsque le mur se referma sur nos pas. Les lumières s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes tandis que des applaudissements résonnaient dans la grande pièce décorée…

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir Tsunayoshi ~

- Bonsoir, Byakuran…

- Je vois que tu es accompagné, prenez place je vous en prie ~

Je m'approchai du long canapé où était assis Byakuran. Bien que celui-ci m'intimait de le rejoindre en tapant sa main sur le cuir noir à côté de lui, je pris place en face suivit de près par Enma. Il se renfrogna légèrement mais ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire moqueur…

- Tu ne nous présente pas Tsunayoshi ~

Je soupirai face à sa remarque avant de m'exécuter.

- Enma je te présente Byakuran, Byakuran voici Enma.

- Je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux ~

- Je suis son compagnon de voyage. Interpella Enma d'une voix froide me prenant de court.

- Oh ? Mon petit Tsunayoshi n'est plus si innocent que ça alors… ~

- Byakuran on pourrait parler d'un sujet plus sérieux.

- Nous avons tout notre temps et cette conversation est des plus sérieuses ~

- En quoi ma vie est intéressante ?

- La moindre petite information est essentielle, surtout lorsqu'elle te concerne ~ S'exclama-t-il en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux croisés pour rejoindre ses mains sous son menton.

Byakuran était un parfait manipulateur, il emmagasinait toutes sortes d'informations pour les vendre au plus offrant mais aussi à ceux qui suscitaient sa curiosité. Son regard se posait de temps à autre sur Enma qui ne le lâchait pas une seconde. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, son attitude chaleureuse s'était transformée en une aura glaciale et méfiante, totalement différente de l'Enma que je connaissais.

- Que veux-tu savoir Tsunayoshi ~

- As-tu des informations sur les mafieux ?

- Il y a tellement de familles tu sais… ~

- Oui je suis au courant.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas mignon lorsque tu es renfrogné ~

- Byakuran…

- Bon… Soupira-t-il. Je veux que tu me _le_ montres ~

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais non ? ~ Dit-il en se levant pour contourner la table basse et se baisser dans ma direction.

Je me mordis légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il n'avait pas changé, il voulait _le_ voir à l'action, même si cela ne me rassurait pas…

- J'ai appris tellement de choses sur ce phénomène, savais-tu que beaucoup vous voient comme des bêtes féroces ? Dit-il en relevant mon menton. Ce sont vos yeux, ce sont leur reflet et leur pouvoir qui les effraient, exactement comme un animal ~

- Nous ne sommes pas des monstres. M'exclamais-je en me dégageant.

Byakuran ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et me rattrapa plus fermement tout en rapprochant son visage. Mes yeux désormais orangés se plissèrent légèrement sous son geste.

- Je te vois plus comme un lionceau qui sort ses griffes quand il le faut Tsu-na-yo-shi. ~

Soudain, une forte poigne me tira contre le dossier du canapé avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou.

- Tu ferais mieux de rester à l'écart. Tsuna n'est pas ton jouet et ne le sera jamais. Cracha Enma en posant sa tête sur ma crinière châtain.

- Mesure tes paroles, insolent. ~

- Je devrai en dire autant pour vous.

Je pense que vous avez déjà vu lorsque des personnes se lancent des éclairs avec un seul regard ? Et bien c'était exactement ce qui se passait en ce moment…

- Je suppose que mon travail est là-haut. Dis-je en me levant pour rejoindre une table ronde.

- Comme d'habitude je te fais confiance pour tout remplir ~

Je m'assis un peu plus loin pour travailler tandis qu'Enma et Byakuran se retrouvaient face à face. D'ici, je pouvais sentir l'aura glaciale qui émanait d'eux et je devais avouer que j'en avais des frissons…

- Qu'est-ce que dois faire Tsuna ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te répondre. ~

- Tch.

_- Je ne le sens pas du tout ce mec._

_- Si cette demi-portion touche à mon petit Tsunayoshi il le regrettera _

La tension était encore montée d'un cran, en fait il n'y avait pas que ça, une envie de meurtre incontrôlable se répandait dans la pièce…

- Qui êtes-vous pour Tsuna ?

_- Je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ce gamin _

- Un ami _très_ proche contrairement à certains ~

_- Sale pervers._

- Ah vraiment ? Si je me souviens bien il parlait de vous comme une simple et banale connaissance… Je vous plains… sincèrement…

- Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas s'étaler sur _ce_ sujet, surtout avec toi ~

- Ou peut-être que vous essayez de vous inventer une vie que vous n'aurez jamais. S'exclama Enma avant d'activer ses pupilles.

- Qui sait~

_- Il ment à moitié, ses micro-expressions le trahissent, à moins qu'il n'essaye de se contrôler et de me diriger sur une fausse route__…_

- Enma c'est ça ? Tes iris sont d'un rouge profond, très profond, je crois me souvenir que ton père avait cette même teinte sanglante ~

Enma blêmit sous cette révélation avant de reprendre contenance.

- Vous ne savez rien.

- C'est ce que tu crois ou ce que tu essayes de te persuader ? ~

- Fermez-là.

- Oh… C'est si sensible ? ~

- Je vous ai dit de la fermer.

- Byakuran j'ai terminé. Dis-je en me rasseyant aux côtés d'Enma.

- Oh bien bien Tsunayoshi tu m'en vois ravi ~

- J'ai interrompu quelque chose ? Demandais-je méfiant.

_- Enma…_

- Enma ça va ? Dis-je en me penchant vers son oreille.

- Oh euh oui pas de problème…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre ses deux-là ?_

- J'ai tout reconfiguré, tu devrais passer quelques mois sans avoir à te soucier du reste.

- Comment ça Tsuna ?

- Grâce à nos facultés je remplis et modifie des papiers qui permettent à Byakuran de passer au-dessus des lois et ainsi de s''enrichir. Je lui donne également des stratégies pour négocier avec ses clients sans qu'il ne puisse se faire prendre dans n'importe quelle situation, et ceux pour plusieurs mois.

- Oui et je dois avouer que cela m'a bien aidé il y a sept mois. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier ~

- Donc tu l'as aidé à refaire cette manœuvre bien avant. Mais pourquoi ?

- Je vais commencer par le début alors. Il y a sept mois on ne se connaissait pas encore toi et moi. Je fuyais seul dans différentes villes, je cherchai des réponses et un jour je me suis rendu dans une boîte de nuit du nom « Shirotsubasa ». J'avais entendu dire que plusieurs mafieux s'y retrouvaient pour un rendez-vous important. J'ai suivi mon intuition et je m'y suis infiltré…

- Je suppose que tu vas délibérément passer l'étape de l'espionnage ~

- Tss…

- Enma je crois ? Tu imagines sûrement mon petit Tsunayoshi dans une tenue noire, invisible aux yeux de tous. Mais il se trouve qu'il était celui qui attirait le plus l'attention ~

- Byakuran tu ouvres toujours la bouche pour dire des choses inutiles, arrêtes-toi là. Grondais-je en croisant les bras sur mon torse.

_- Je m'attends au pire…_

- «Shirotsubasa » a la particularité d'être très fréquentée, de son nom «Ailes blanches », elle accueil des VIP habillés de cette couleur pure. Et au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait Tsunayoshi, dans une tenue moulante parsemée de plumes si douce au toucher, se déhanchant sur la scène en compagnie de strip-teaseurs. Qui l'aurait cru ~

- Q-quoi ?

- Il était si resplendissant, on ne voyait que lui et crois-moi c'était l'une des plus belles soirées. Au fur et à mesure, Tsunayoshi est descendu de la scène et s'est approché de nous. Il s'est assis sur mes genoux tout en continuant son petit manège, malgré la musique il a écouté toute la conversation. C'était les mafieux qui essayaient de me soutirer des informations bien qu'ils n'y sont jamais parvenus ~

- En bref, je les ai drogués pour avoir la paix et discuter avec Byakuran. Plus tard nous avons convenu que je l'aiderai en échange d'informations concernant la famille qui s'en était pris à mes parents…

- A l'époque ton potentiel ne t'aidait que quelques minutes voir pire, tu m'as l'air d'avoir bien progressé Tsu-na-yo-shi~

- Mmh.

- Et dire qu'on devait rester tous les deux pendant plusieurs semaines afin de boucler ton travail, ce mois d'août est passé si vite ~

_- Il est resté seul ? Avec cet enfoiré qui se prend pour un ange ? Je rêve là !_

- Il n'empêche vous n'avez pas dû l'aider beaucoup puisque deux mois après il a failli mourir par ses mêmes mafieux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il nous dit que ce n'est pas vous qui les avaient prévenu !?

- Parce que je sais que ce n'ait pas lui Enma.

Un blanc se rependit dans la grande pièce. Je sentais qu'Enma pesait le pour et le contre de toute cette histoire mais il n'y avait qu'une seule vérité. Mon intuition me guidait et je savais par-dessus tout que Byakuran n'avait jamais rien révélé.

- J'ai terminé. Que sais-tu des nouvelles concernant la famille mafieuse ?

- J'ai confirmation que ce n'est pas une famille pauvre et inconnue. Elle possède des moyens et regroupe de nombreuses personnes. Par le passé j'ai appris qu'elle essayait de former de nouveaux agents mais depuis ton _accident _ elle a pris de nouvelles mesures et a perfectionné une nouvelle arme ~

- Quel genre d'arme ?

- Le genre qui peut annihiler les limitless sans les tuer ~

- C'est impossible ! S'exclama Enma.

- Si tu ne me crois pas vérifie par toi-même ~

- Tu as le nom de cette famille ?

- Non pas encore, elle sait se cacher et rester anonyme ~

- Donc on ne pourra pas l'éviter indéfiniment…

- Non plus ~

Je n'étais pas plus avancé sur cette famille mystérieuse… Cette nouvelle arme pourrait devenir une véritable menace pour nous…

- Nous allons partir dans ce cas, merci pour ton aide.

- Oh tu me quittes déjà ? ~

- Nous devons partir à moins que tu n'es autre chose à dire ?

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de grabuge concernant la ville « Phoenixia ». Il paraît qu'un délinquant sème la pagaille tu pourrais aller faire un tour ~

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

- Peut-être qu'_il_ pourrait éclairer ta lanterne sur ton amnésie ~

- Alors tu es au courant…

- Bien entendu ~

- Nous y allons, bonne soirée Byakuran.

Je suivis Enma qui se dirigea vers la sortie avant d'être bloqué par un fidèle de Byakuran.

- Encore une dernière chose ?

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose mon petit lionceau. Cet espace « Platinium » dégage des gaz spécifiques qui provoquent des hallucinations plus ou moins fortes. La lumière et la musique peuvent aussi en déclencher. Tout ce que tu crois voir, entendre, toucher ou sentir peut devenir une illusion mais qui en fait est la réalité. A l'inverse, cette même réalité peut se changer en illusion. Si j'étais toi je ferais attention. « Chimaira » ne possède pas ce nom pour rien ~

- Poursuivre des chimères… Murmura Enma.

_- L'ombre de tout à l'heure…_

Byakuran sourit avant d'ordonner de nous laisser passer. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la ruelle sombre tandis que le mur se refermait à nouveau.

- Je suis sûr qu'on se reverra Tsunayoshi ~ S'exclama Byakuran en caressant une petite photo où le châtain était habillé d'un costume blanc débordant de plumes…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

- Alors on se rend à « Phoenixia » ? Proposa mon compagnon.

- J'aimerai bien…

- Je t'aiderai à retrouver la mémoire ne t'inquiètes pas.

Alors ça y est on avait enfin une piste… Il ne nous restait plus qu'à prendre la locomotive qui nous y mémèrerait…

- Euh Tsuna je crois que notre ticket de voyage est en train de partir…

- Oh non vite !

Nous nous précipitâmes en dehors de la ville pour rejoindre les rails le plus vite possible. La locomotive passa au même moment nous obligeant à courir derrière elle avant de nous agripper au dernier wagon. « Chimaira » est une ville évoluée mais elle ne possède aucun train à grande vitesse. Le fait est que cette locomotive est un objet historique mais elle a également servi à tourner plusieurs films célèbres et ainsi renforcer l'estime de la ville en la faisant fonctionner…

- Un peu plus et on ne l'aurait pas rattrapé. Dit Enma en rigolant.

- Oh oui c'est sûr !

- Voyager la nuit est plus sur on ne pouvait pas attendre le prochain.

- Tout le monde sait qu'un petit footing en pleine nuit ne peut que faire du bien voyons.

- C'est vrai ahah.

Nous voilà dans le seul train qui mène à notre prochaine destination. Bien que nous ayons eu la _chance_ de rencontrer Byakuran, je sens que notre voyage ne sera pas aussi calme que le précédent, un mauvais jour s'annonce…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Ouh enfin il est écrit. Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un manque d'inspiration pour la discussion Enma/Byakuran mais bon j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Je sais que « poursuivre des chimères » est souvent utilisé pour les termes de séduction mais dans tous les cas c'est le terme pour poursuivre des illusions donc je pense que je peux laisser cette phrase :D Reviews ?


	4. Limitless Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci de votre suivit, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture !

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

_**Chapitre 3 :**_ Un Pressentiment Confirmé

Nous voilà dans le seul train qui mène à notre prochaine destination. Bien que nous ayons eu la _chance_ de rencontrer Byakuran, je sens que notre voyage ne sera pas aussi calme que le précédent, un mauvais jour s'annonce…

- Enma, Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait rester dans ce wagon, les contrôleurs risqueraient de vérifier les compartiments.

- Oui je sais mais il nous faut des tickets, enfin il nous faut les voler pour éviter ce genre de problème…

- On a combien de temps ?

- Pas beaucoup, je dirai une trentaine de minutes, peut-être moins, tout dépend des choix que fera le contrôleur durant ce laps de temps. S'exclama-t-il en frottant ses yeux désormais rouges.

- On doit s'activer alors.

- Le mieux serait de reprendre des passes déjà validé. Mais en contrepartie on devra se diriger vers l'avant de la locomotive.

- Cela semble être la meilleure option. On serait trop à découvert si on restait dans un wagon de soixante-dix places alors qu'il y a des wagons de première et seconde classes.

- Oui mais je pense qu'ils seront fréquemment inspectés ou tout du moins surveillés à chaque couloir.

- C'est tout de même plus sécurisant que de rester avec des gens de classes moyennes. On risquerait de se faire repérer…

- En prenant ce train on savait ce qu'on risquait. Bon on prend la première idée alors ?

- Oui je sens que c'est la bonne.

S'emparer de tickets n'était pas une mince affaire. Il y a beaucoup de possibilités, beaucoup trop. Les choix du contrôleur sont primordiaux, ils peuvent tout changer à la minute où il y est confronté. Notre potentiel nous permet d'explorer toutes sortes de voies, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises en parcourant les informations mais aussi l'imagination. En outre, nous pouvons très bien savoir que le contrôleur parcourra les couloirs pour rejoindre tel ou tel emplacement mais imaginons qu'il bouscule, qu'il tombe sur quelqu'un et que ça nous donne l'opportunité de lui voler ses billets. C'est pourquoi l'imagination n'est pas à laisser de côté, elle est aussi importante que les preuves matérielles bien qu'elle soit leur contraire. User de ces deux procédés est dangereux, si l'on a mal évalué la situation, on risque de se faire repérer ou pire, une véritable lame à double tranchant…

- Mais Enma, quand tu disais voler des billets déjà validés sur le contrôleur, tu parlais de faux ?

- Ce ne sont pas vraiment des « faux ». Bien que le train soit ancien la méthode de validation des tickets n'a pas vraiment changé. Dans le temps les contrôleurs faisaient un trou au bout du passe afin de le valider, ils ont gardé ce même procédé sauf que cette fois-ci le trou produit par l'agrafeuse détache un second billet qui était rattaché au premier et qu'il prend avec lui. C'est justement ce second ticket que nous devons récupérer.

- Et s'ils les comptent ?

- Oui mais si on réussit à en voler deux de même classes tout en les remplaçants la seconde qui suit il ne se doutera de rien…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Nous voilà à présent dans un des couloirs du wagon comportant les secondes classes. Il ne doit nous rester qu'une dizaine de minutes avant que les vérifications ne soient terminées.

- Prêt ?

- On peut dire ça…

Comme prévu le contrôleur est assis sur une chaise au bout du couloir, l'air ailleurs. Le plan n'est pas bien compliqué, il ne sort pas de l'ordinaire mais le pourcentage de réussite est plutôt élevé.

- Je vais faire le tour, dès que tu _les_ entendras tu pourras marcher tranquillement vers lui. Murmura Enma.

- J'espère ne pas me faire piétiner.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Enma avant qu'il ne parte tranquillement en me souhaitant bonne chance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis les cris stridents tant attendus résonner dans ma direction. Je m'engageais dans le couloir avec une paire d'écouteurs en fixant le paysage que reflétaient les fenêtres à ma droite. Je vis du coin de l'œil le contrôleur se lever pour regarder d'où provenait le chahut tandis que j'arrivais vers l'angle du couloir. Soudain, celui-ci se pencha légèrement en tendant les mains pour arrêter ce qui semblait être une horde de gamins qui couraient dans tous les sens. Alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle pour emprunter le couloir, ils me percutèrent, me faisant tomber sur le sol.

- Bandes de sales gamins on ne court pas dans le train ! Hurla le contrôleur. Vous allez bien jeune homme ?

- Oui merci. M'exclamais-je en acceptant son aide.

A nouveau, plusieurs enfants apparurent derrière le contrôleur dont un qui attrapa malencontreusement la sacoche de celui-ci qui s'étala sur le sol, répandant de multiples billets de voyage.

- Nan mais c'est pas possible !

Les passes validés, ils étaient là, juste devant moi…

- Laissez je vais vous aider monsieur.

- Je vous remercie.

Tandis que je ramassais assez lentement les divers billets, je vis une main familière attraper deux d'entre eux derrière le contrôleur, juste à l'angle qui séparait le couloir du wagon-restaurant.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les parents laissent faire ce genre de chose…

- C'est très fréquent jeune homme, les enfants sont agités lorsqu'ils prennent le train, j'en vois tous les jours vous savez, mais généralement, ils font demi-tour en me voyant.

- Ahah je vois. Dis-je en lui rendant le dernier passe qui restait.

- Je vous remercie de votre aide.

- Je vous en prie c'est normal.

- Je suis désolé de vous embêter avec ça mais pourrais-je voir votre ticket pour confirmer votre validation, c'est la procédure.

_- Enma… Dépêches-toi s'il te plaît…_

- Oui bien sûr, mais vous l'avez déjà validé. Dis-je en déplaçant ma main derrière mon dos.

- Hey où est-ce que tu étais passé petit frère ? Je te cherche partout moi. S'exclama Enma en s'approchant rapidement.

On pouvait dire qu'il s'en était fallu de peu… Alors qu'il arrivait vers moi, Enma déposa le passe tant attendu dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon.

- Excuse-moi j'aidais monsieur. Dis-je en sortant le ticket troué pour le présenter au contrôleur.

- Bien je vous remercie. Et vous jeune homme puis-je voir le vôtre ?

- Oui bien sûr.

Enma répéta la même manœuvre avant de reprendre son billet et de saluer le contrôleur.

- Alors c'était comment ?

- Pas mal du tout, bien que je me demande comment tu as remplacé les passes volés.

- En vérité j'ai trouvé la même sorte de carton et j'ai écrit de façon manuscrite les mêmes numéros que les billets volés, c'est pour cela que j'ai mis un peu de temps à revenir.

- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? Tu as beaucoup utilisé le potentiel limitless aujourd'hui.

- Ca va ça va, un peu de repos et je serai comme neuf ahah.

- Laisse-moi crocheter la serrure d'accord ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, un léger clic se fit entendre et la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une petite pièce plutôt confortable. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur avant de verrouiller derrière nous et de nous assoir l'un en face de l'autre.

- Si tu savais comment les enfants sont faciles à persuader, il suffit de voler une sucette en monnaie d'échange pour qu'il sème la pagaille partout. Rigola Enma.

- Enma le grand manipulateur en chair et en os.

- Mmh ce nom me va bien, tu pourras m'appeler comme ça maintenant.

- Si tu promets de m'appeler ma seigneurie je marche. Bien que la couleur de tes yeux ressemble plus à celle d'un vampire que d'un grand homme manipulateur.

- Ok j'ai rien dit. Pouffa-t-il.

Je le suivis dans son rire malgré moi avant de reprendre contenance et de me perdre dans le paysage sauvage…

- Tu sais… S'exclama-t-il les yeux focalisés vers l'extérieur. Comment sont apparues les histoires de créatures surnaturelles ?

- Avec l'imagination ?

- Pas vraiment…

J'attendis la suite en verrouillant mon regard vers Enma.

- En vérité, les vampires ou les loups-garous ne sont que des histoires modelées pour convenir aux humains. Dans un sens, il y a une part de vrai dans ces comptes mais la plupart contiennent plus de mensonge qu'autre chose, et ceux dans le but d'effrayer les curieux.

- Les curieux ? Tu parles des humains normaux ?

- Exactement, beaucoup ont douté des étranges événements qui ont eu lieu au cours du temps. Mais… Les limitless y sont pour beaucoup…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Avant, presque aucun d'entre nous ne se doutait qu'ils pouvaient y avoir des humains dotés d'un potentiel dit sans limite. Les intellectuels comme Einstein ont étaient placés appart, et presque jamais pris au sérieux, jusqu'au jour où un « vampire »a été découvert…

- …

- Un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans à la peau pâle s'est retrouvé assaillit par des bandits il y a de cela plusieurs siècles. On ne sait comment mais il a survécu à l'attaque de son village et à tuer toutes les personnes responsables de ce carnage. Plus tard, le village voisin est intervenu pour prêter main-forte mais ils n'ont retrouvé que ce jeune homme couvert de sang. Pourtant, sa peau ne présentait aucune blessure, mais ce qui marqua les arrivants n'était pas le fait qu'il soit couvert de cette couleur carmin, mais que ses yeux n'en soient encore plus teintés. Pour eux, cet homme défiait l'humanité et la mort ne serait pas assez bénéfique pour lui accorder le pardon…

- Ils l'ont brulé ?

- A cette époque c'était la méthode la plus utilisée… La croyance dominait les peuples et l'histoire qu'un monstre assoiffé de sang à la peau pâle et aux yeux rouges à traverser des millions de populations jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de chasseurs ne soit formés pour éradiquer ces « vampires »…

- Et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont découvert les limitless ?

- A l'époque ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler ce potentiel, les expériences n'ont cessé de croître et les rumeurs ont commencé à prendre forme jusqu'à devenir des histoires racontées aux enfants…

- Mais, pour les loups-garous comment en étons venus à ces histoires ?

- Ah… Tu sais probablement ce que devient un homme lorsqu'il sait que le pouvoir est proche non ?

- Il dérive de plus en plus vers la folie.

- C'est ce qui est arrivé à un limitless fasciné par les chimères. Tu ne t'ai jamais posé la question de ce que ça donnerait de mélanger plusieurs ADN, qu'ils soient humains ou animal ? A un moment dans ta vie tu as dû te poser cette question, comme nous tous. Et c'est ce que ce limitless pensait, il croyait qu'avec son potentiel il pourrait maintenir un mélange parfait d'ADN humain et de loup. Sauf que ce mélange fut un désastre et que son ADN s'est imprégné d'un minuscule fragment D'ADN animal…

- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- Il s'est laissé emporter par la folie, pour lui, il commençait à se métamorphoser en loup de part sa plus grande pilosité et son envie incontrôlable de sortir par nuit de pleine lune. Tu sais c'est comme lorsque l'on prend des vitamines à base de plantes, si tu crois que sa marche alors cela fera effet. Lorsqu'on est persuadé de quelque chose, le cerveau humain et pour son cas limitless peut nous jouer des tours. Malheureusement, sa folie a empiété sur la raison et l'envie de meurtre s'est faite encore plus grande…

- C'est alors que les chasseurs l'ont arrêté c'est ça ?

- Oui… Et c'est comme ça que les histoires ont pris forme, ils se sont servi de la peur pour cacher notre potentiel et nous le voler.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

- Parce que… Cet homme, ce « vampire » dont je t'ai parlé et l'un de mes arrière arrière arrière arrière-grand-père et que cette histoire se transmet de génération en génération pour nous faire prendre connaissance de la tournure des événements.

- C'est incroyable…

- Comme tu le dis…

- Je ne veux pas que tu déprimes pour ça Enma…

- Je ne déprime pas, je réfléchis juste.

- Tu ferais mieux de dormir.

- Je pense aussi.

Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Enma était épuisé et semblait retomber dans le passé… Je décidais de me lever pour m'assoir à côté de lui afin de lui servir d'oreiller mais aussi pour lui prouver qu'il ne serait jamais seul. Il se coucha en posant sa tête sur mes cuisses tandis que je m'installais confortablement.

- Tu peux dormir aussi.

- Oui, une petite heure devrait faire l'affaire. Dis-je avec un sourire.

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Je papillonnais des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement pour faire face au visage endormit d'Enma. Cela faisait environ une demi-heure que ma petite sieste avait commencée mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir, comme si je devais rester éveillé…

- Ça va ? Me demanda Enma à présent réveillé.

- Je n'arrive plus à dormir.

- Moi non plus j'ai du mal.

Soudain, je sentis sa main jouer avec l'une de mes mèches alors qu'il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Ses doigts glissèrent sur ma joue puis descendirent vers mon cou, comme une caresse légère. Cela me rappelait notre contact dans la cabine d'essayage mais en même temps cela semblait différent. C'est alors que je sentis une pression sur mes lèvres, elle était douce, elle n'obligeait en rien mais au fur et à mesure, quelque chose d'humide quémanda l'ouverture de ses deux portes de chair. Sur le moment je ne comprenais pas vraiment, je savais que j'en voulais plus mais qu'un sentiment me retenait contre cette envie.

_- Laisse-toi faire…_

Etait-ce ma conscience ? En vérité je m'en fichais éperdument, je voulais perdre pied, ne plus ressentir ce minuscule sentiment d'inconfort.

Finalement, mes lèvres s'ouvrir d'elles-mêmes et Enma en profita pour rejoindre sa jumelle tant désirée. Le baiser était long, chaud et nous obligea à nous séparer pour reprendre un tant soit peu d'oxygène, laissant couler un petit filet de salive accroché à nos deux bouches humides. J'avais fermé mes paupières durant notre échange et c'est en dévoilant mes billes caramel que je fus happé par la couleur carmin des iris de mon compagnon. Encore une fois je me sentais perdu, être appelé par une soif de désir incroyable mais restreint par une intuition qui se faisait de moins en moins présente…

_- Laisse…_

Mes mains bougèrent d'elles-mêmes et s'engouffrèrent sous les vêtements d'Enma qui frissonna à mon contact. Et soudain, tout se passa extrêmement vite. Je sentis mon dos taper violemment la vitre de la cabine alors qu'Enma en profitait pour laisser des marques brûlantes sur mon cou tandis que ses doigts s'activaient sous ma chemise blanche. Nous reprîmes notre baiser plus sauvagement qui laissait échapper de petits gémissements appréciateurs…

Enma remonta vers mon oreille avant de souffler sur celle-ci comme pour me préparer à la suite des événements. C'est alors qu'il me sortit une phrase qui me fit reprendre un minimum conscience de la réalité…

- Tu sais… Ma famille m'a appris que les limitless… étaient attirés par un autre potentiel qui comblait le nôtre…

Le refus s'immisça un peu plus dans ma conscience. Cette chose me gênait, elle venait de me donner une piste mais qui était impossible à explorer à cet instant…

- Enma… On doit arrêter…

- Mmh…

- S'il te plaît souvient toi de la dernière fois…

Apparemment cela avait suffi à réveiller un souvenir qui ne laissait pas Enma de marbre. Il se détacha peu à peu de moi, il se forçait à le faire, il essayait de reprendre pied dans la réalité…

- Je vais sortir un peu d'accord ?

Il ne me répondit pas, je décidai de le laisser seul quelques minutes. Je fermais la porte de la cabine derrière moi avant de prendre le couloir pour rejoindre les toilettes. J'avais besoin de me réveiller et rien de tel que l'eau pour y remédier. Mais alors que je rejoignais mon compartiment, un mauvais pressentiment me traversa me bloquant sur place, à l'angle d'un couloir plutôt sombre.

C'est à ce moment qu'un homme d'assez grande taille, habillé d'un costard noir, passa avec élégance et agilité devant moi sans me prêter attention. Un sentiment inconfortable fit grandir mon stress et l'angoisse ne tarda pas à se mélanger à l'incompréhension. Je devais retrouver Enma, et vite !

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, j'aimerai savoir qu'est-ce que vous en pensez. La suite risque d'être explosive en tout cas ^^ Reviews ?


	5. Limitless Chapitre 4

**Note de l'auteur :** Je vous remercie de votre suivit (oui car à chaque chapitre j'ai au moins un follower en plus ^^). Sinon j'ai imaginé la fin de cette scène avec « Maps » de Maroon 5. Je ne sais pas si certaines le savent mais je réponds aux reviews dans le chapitre pour lequel elles ont étaient postées sinon j'ai l'impression de vous faire attendre, je réponds également à ceux qui sont inscris, voilà je voulais juste préciser ^^ Bonnes Lecture !

**Réponse à la review:**

Addaline: Coucou, alors tout d'abord merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! :D J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à écrire et je redoutais que le moment de la chaîne ne soit pas assez bien expliqué :/ Dans mon esprit c'est très clair mais pour le retranscrire c'est une autre histoire ^^ Le pire c'est que j'ai déjà vu ce mouvement quelque part, je vais tâcher de réécrire ce moment. Je suis contente que le suspens soit toujours présent, bien que j'espère que tu es trouvé le sauveur de Tsuna ;), j'aurais pu ne rien dévoiler sur ses vêtements mais... j'avais envie de faire un tout petit réfléchir ^^ mais aussi d'introduire des indices pour faire avancer l'histoire. Oui je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les trains m'intéressent ^^ mais seulement les anciens, comme dans le film "Lone Ranger" :) Il y a des malades partout je trouve, rien que cette histoire de clown ^^ Ravi de savoir que tu suivras hihi, tes questions m'intéresseraient ;) Je verrai ce qui te trotte dans la tête après ces chapitres, impatiente de les recevoir ;)  
>En tout cas merci encore pour ta review à la prochaine !:D<br>Phoenix

- Paroles

_- Pensées_

_**Chapitre 4 : **_Le Train Des Enfers

Mais alors que je rejoignais mon compartiment, un mauvais pressentiment me traversa me bloquant sur place, à l'angle d'un couloir plutôt sombre.

C'est à ce moment qu'un homme d'assez grande taille, habillé d'un costard noir, passa avec élégance et agilité devant moi sans me prêter attention. Un sentiment inconfortable fit grandir mon stress et l'angoisse ne tarda pas à se mélanger à l'incompréhension. Je devais retrouver Enma, et vite !

J'emboitais le pas vers notre compartiment en espérant qu'il ne lui soit arrivé. Au fur et à mesure que j'arpentais le couloir, le soleil ne tarda pas à imposer sa chaleur et ses rayons à travers les vitres. La nuit était finie et cette boule de chaleur révélait les reflets des nuages et du ciel bleu sur notre monde.

J'arrivai enfin à la porte de notre cabine que j'ouvris rapidement pour découvrir que celle-ci était… vide…

_- Enma…_

La première chose qu'Enma m'avait enseignée c'était de ne surtout pas se laisser envahir par nos émotions. Chose difficile pour ma part car je paniquais pour un rien, cette peur profonde ne me quittait jamais et s'éveillait à chaque stress, quels qu'ils soient. La seconde, c'était de faire attention aux détails afin de ne pas compromettre des preuves qui pourraient nous aider ou au contraire, nous trahir…

J'activai mon potentiel limitless avant de scanner la petite pièce d'un œil assidu. Elle n'était pas en désordre, aucune tache de sang qui pourrait confirmer si Enma avait été blessé, aucun vêtement qui pourrait supposer qu'il soit sorti de lui-même. Absolument rien. La pièce était comme neuve, trop parfaite, beaucoup trop parfaite…

Je décidai de regarder sous les banquettes de cuir. Elles ne touchaient pas le sol comme on aurait pu le croire mais elles étaient accrochées au mur de façon à laisser un petit espace pour y cacher quelque chose. Ma tête pouvait facilement s'y loger mais je n'aperçus aucun indice…

Cependant, quelque chose m'interpella. Des vibrations… Je les ressentais, elles se faisaient de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus rapides. L'angoisse me frappa comme un éclair, le danger, quelque chose allait se produire. Je m'enfouis sous la banquette de cuir avec difficulté sous le murmure de mon intuition avant de coller mon oreille droite au sol pour écouter ces nouvelles vibrations.

Après quelques secondes de silence, je pus en ressentir une autre mais qui, à cet instant, me paraissait très lente, quand soudain, j'entendis la porte coulisser. Je ne pouvais pas voir le ou les personnes qui étaient entrées mais je savais qu'elles manifestaient un certain énervement vis-à-vis de la petite pièce.

Bizarrement, aucun son ne retentit, je ressentis de nouvelles vibrations qui m'indiquèrent la direction des pas vers la sortie avant qu'un léger clic ne transperce ce silence pesant.

Et c'est là que tout s'accéléra, une pluie de balles silencieuses vint s'abattre sur la vitre de la cabine qui se brisa en un instant, répandant des bouts de verre un peu partout. Je me collais le plus possible au mur mais cela n'empêcha pas l'une d'elles de m'érafler légèrement, déchirant ma pauvre chemise qui n'avait rien demandé. Cela étant, il était impossible qu'une seule personne tire autant de coup avec un pistolet silencieux… Mais ce qui ne collait pas avec la situation c'était bien la destruction de la pièce. Que recherchaient-ils à faire ?

Je décidai de m'extirper avec précaution de ma cachette pour constater que les banquettes, que dis-je, que toute la cabine avait été dévastée par ces balles filantes. Je sortis discrètement des secondes classes pour rejoindre le wagon-restaurant. Je devais me fondre dans la foule, me conduire comme un adolescent de mon âge.

Le wagon qui suivait le wagon-restaurant délimitait la moitié de la locomotive. Qui disait moitié, disait un système de freinage sous protection qui assurait une meilleure sécurité pour les passagers en cas d'accident. En le traversant, je me rapprochais des wagons dit de classes moyennes, qui se révélait être assez peuplé. Alors que j'allais franchir la porte qui menait au troisième wagon, j'entendis celle à l'opposé s'ouvrir brusquement et laisser place à des hommes peu amicaux. La panique s'installa dans le wagon tandis que je m'abaissais derrière un chariot rempli de gourmandise placé derrière la dernière banquette de gauche.

- Je vous demanderai de bien vouloir garder votre calme et de vous assoir tranquillement à votre place ! S'exclama l'un d'eux en tirant plusieurs balles en l'air.

Tous s'exécutèrent en essayant de calmer leurs enfants agités.

- Ecoutez monsieur dame. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Reprit son ami en désignant son insigne policier. Excusez mon collègue pour son comportement hyperactif mais nous devions impérativement capter votre attention. Une fusillade a eu lieu dans un des compartiments et les fugitifs sont recherchés. D'après les informations que nous possédons, ils auraient en otage un adolescent. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir coopérer et nous dire si vous l'avez vu. Sa vie est en jeu et vous pouvez sûrement nous aider à le retrouver sain et sauf.

_- Des policiers ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?_

- Nous allons fouiller le train de fond en comble, si vous avez des informations, merci de bien vouloir rejoindre mes deux collègues qui s'occuperont de vous.

L'auteur de ces paroles commença à inspecter les premières places tandis que les deux autres regardaient attentivement chaque personne. Leur regard faisait vraiment froid dans le dos…

Bizarrement, je sentais que ces hommes ne disaient pas l'entière vérité sur leur présence… Il ne fallait pas qu'ils me trouvent mais la situation commençait à me filer entre les doigts… Je ne pouvais ni sortir ni rester caché ici…

Soudain, une idée clignota. Les deux hommes commencèrent à parler avec une femme d'une quarantaine d'années. J'en profitais pour relever légèrement la tête et me focaliser sur le troisième qui zigzaguait dans l'allée. Dans ces conditions je ne pouvais pas activer mon potentiel, beaucoup trop dangereux. Je devais me faire confiance pour réussir à saisir une opportunité.

Alors que le « policier » s'approchait peu à peu des dernières places de droites, j'en profitais pour prendre appui sur le chariot et grimper sur la grille qui maintenait certains bagages au-dessus de l'homme qui occupait la dernière place. Je dus y aller en douceur pour ne pas déplacer le chariot mais aussi pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Je réussis enfin à me placer correctement sur la grille bien que les valises et autres sacs ne me laissaient gère beaucoup d'espace. Je devais impérativement boucher l'entrée de mon escapade, ce que je fis avec difficulté. Je ne voyais plus les hommes, je pouvais simplement attendre qu'ils passent au wagon suivant pour retrouver Enma.

- Malheureusement aucun de vous n'a pu vraiment nous éclaircir sur le parcours de ces fugitifs. Cependant ces hommes ont emporté avec eux une valise remplit d'armes, nous allons devoir inspecter vos bagages.

A peine eus-je le temps de soupirer que je voyais les valises à mon opposer disparaître une à une. Je tournais mon visage vers l'arrière pour reculer mais je ne gagnais que quelques centimètres, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Alors que j'analysais mon environnement, je remarquai plusieurs gouttes de sang sur mon épaule. L'angle qu'avait pris mon bras avait sûrement dû ouvrir la petite plaie qu'avait causée la balle de tout à l'heure. Cependant, ce qui m'inquiéta encore plus était le fait que ces gouttes carmin continu leur chemin le long de mon bras avant de toucher le métal froid et d'atterrir sur la baquettes d'en dessous. Juste à côté d'un homme munit d'un fédora qui ne bougeait pas depuis le tout début, comme s'il dormait.

La seule chose que je puis faire été de presser ma paume contre l'égratignure. Je n'avais plus le choix. Je croisai mes bras devant moi avant d'y plonger mon visage et d'activer mon potentiel à l'abri des regards.

Il y avait cinq pourcents de chance que je puisse m'enfuir par la porte la plus éloignée, malheureusement je serai pris juste après. Soixante-sept pourcents que ma fuite réussisse en passant par l'autre porte mais je serai à quatre-vingt-quatorze pourcents poursuivis. Cinquante-cinq pourcents d'être pris après le troisième wagon et vingt-trois pourcents de chance de survie en sautant du train.

Ma tête commença à tourner sous cet afflux d'informations et de propositions dangereuses. Mes yeux reprirent leur couleur d'origine avant que je ne me rende compte qu'il ne restait plus que deux bagages avant qu'ils ne me trouvent. Les autres valises étant remisent à leur place, je voyais à chaque minute un trou être comblé avant que son voisin ne soit formé. Mon cœur tambourina comme jamais, me rappelant cette douleur sourde qui ne me quittait pas. Je couvris ma tête avec mes paumes en appuyant mon front sur la grille métallique. Je le sentais, il approcha sa main du sac qui cachait mon visage des autres passagers. J'entendais son tissus rapper contre la grille, il allait le retirer, d'une seconde à l'autre…

- Je vous le déconseille.

- Vous avez quelque chose à cacher ?

Alors que je m'attendais à un tout autre discours, je décidai d'ouvrir mes paupières avant de tomber sur l'homme au fédora qui avait légèrement tourné la tête.

- Je suis chargé de transporter ces bagages. Vous n'avez pas à les fouiller.

- Vous m'en direz temps. Dit le policier en reprenant sa prise sur le sac.

Soudain, une ombre passa et attrapa avec une agilité surprenante le poignet de l'homme.

- Devrais-je me répéter ? S'exclama-t-il en restant assis.

- Si vous ne me lâchez pas immédiatement nous serons obligés de vous arrêter.

L'homme au fédora porta se seconde main dans son costard noir nuit avant d'en sortir un objet de petite taille doré, ressemblant à une pièce. Il l'a montra au policier qui sembla surpris.

- Vous…

Etrangement, le policier lâcha prise et s'adressa à ses deux collègues.

- Nous en avons terminé avec ce wagon, passons au suivant.

- Mais…

- J'ai dit que nous en avions terminé.

Les deux hommes fixèrent avec animosité celui qui avait osé les défier avant de sortir du wagon sans un dernier regard dans ma direction, ou plutôt celle des bagages tant convoités.

Cet homme m'avait sauvé, sûrement sans qu'il le sache. Un soupir fendit mes lèvres alors que ma tête retombait sur le métal glacé.

Je ne devais pas me reposer pour le moment, rien n'était encore fini. J'avançais sur la grille, toujours caché par les valises pour enfin rejoindre la porte que j'avais franchie précédemment, revenant sur mes pas.

_- Cela promet d'être intéressant… _Pensa l'homme avec un sourire en coin…

Je l'avais vraiment échappé belle…

Je ne pouvais pas reprendre mes recherches dans les autres wagons au risque de recroiser ces hommes. Je décidai de me rendre aux premières classes en silence. Ces deux wagons comportaient beaucoup moins de cabines que les secondes classes mais leur taille et leur confort différaient également.

Soudain, j'entendis des chuchotements en passant près d'une cabine qui attirèrent mon attention. Je regardai autour de moi avant de me coller à la porte pour écouter.

- Nous n'av… plus b…coup de temps…

- Nous le sav…, nous cont…nuons les re…erches.

- Tu sais ce qu'il nous att…, c'est risqué…

- Oui, mais si nous ne po…vons pas l'av…, personne ne l'aura…

- C'est ainsi…

_- De qui parlent-ils ? D'Enma ?_

Alors que j'étais dans mes pensées, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement me faisant sursauter.

- Toi !

Ni une ni deux je couru le plus vite possible vers l'avant du train alors que les cris de l'homme résonnaient dans le couloir.

- Un gamin nous a entendus !

- Il faut le rattraper et vite !

Je couru aussi rapidement que possible, zigzaguant entre les différentes personnes qui arpentaient le couloir et qui hurlaient, pour certaine, en me voyant. Je dépassais rapidement les premières classes avant de me retrouver à l'extérieur. Je passais sur la grosse pince métallique reliant les wagons entre eux pour m'accrocher à celui qui contenait plusieurs tonnes de charbon.

- Où crois-tu aller gamin ?

_- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à m'appeler comme ça ?_

Je continuais à les fixer quand une secousse provenant des rails leur firent perdre légèrement l'équilibre, me permettant de grimper et de prendre une certaine avance. Debout sur ces minéraux, je sautais sur le toit du wagon des premières classes avant de me remettre à courir tant bien que mal.

Le train roulait assez vite et négociait les virages sans aucune douceur. Bien que le vent fouettait mon dos et m'aidait à sauter un peu plus loin, il ne bénéficiait pas qu'à moi. Alors que je m'élançais vers le toit du second wagon, je vis mes deux poursuiveurs prendre place sur le premier. Malheureusement en regardant dans leur direction, je constatai qu'un peu plus loin un tunnel au plafond de pierre prenait place dans ce décor. Eux aussi le remarquèrent et se mirent à courir dans ma direction. Je sautai de wagon en wagon lorsque j'atterris sur le toit du wagon-restaurant qui se fissura sous mon poids. Seule ma jambe droite traversa les planches de bois m'empêchant de me relever. Je tirai de toutes mes forces, à genoux, mais ma jambe ne daignait pas se dégager.

_- Leurs balles tirées en l'air tout à l'heure ont fissuré cette partie !_

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, il leur restait deux sauts, deux malheureux sauts pour combler l'espace qui nous séparait…

- On va l'avoir !

- Non arrête ! Le tunnel se rapproche trop rapidement ! Il faut descendre du toit !

- Mais le gamin ?

- On verra après mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'en sortira, l'espace entre le plafond et le toit n'est pas assez grand pour le faire passer à genoux!

Alors que le tunnel se rapprochait de plus en plus, je vis les deux hommes descendre du toit des secondes classes.

_- Oh non pas ça !_

Je tirai encore et encore mais je sentis quelque chose m'agripper férocement la cheville. Cela devait sûrement être eux !

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra sous l'adrénaline tandis que le train commençait à se rapprocher dangereusement du tunnel.

Je gigotais comme un prisonnier attaché au bucher. Je n'arrivai pas à me dégager, je griffais le toit sous mes prises d'élans ratées, envahi par la panique. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux alors que je voyais le train s'engouffrer dans le tunnel de pierres finement taillées.

- Lâchez-moi bordel, LACHEZ-MOI !

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Quelques minutes avant cet évènement, de l'autre côté du train, une conversation des plus calme avait lieu entre deux personnes entourées de corps inconscients…

- Tu as progressé.

- Je devrai en dire autant.

- Comme tu le vois je suis plus puissant, beaucoup plus puissant. S'exclama l'étranger en brandissant son poing devant son visage.

- …

- Voyons ne fait pas cette tête, je ne te ferai pas de mal tu le sais.

- Bizarrement j'ai du mal à te croire.

- Tu te méprends sur beaucoup de choses Enma.

- J'ai mes croyances et crois-moi tu n'en fais pas partie.

- Tu me déçois… Mais je te ferais changer d'avis.

Soudain, une voix transperça leurs paroles qui semblait déborder d'une angoisse difficilement contenue…

- LACHEZ-MOI !

En un geste, Enma frappa l'étranger pas si inconnu que ça avant de s'emparer d'une chaîne sur l'un des corps et de courir en direction des cris, les yeux plus lumineux que jamais.

Il ressentait la panique de son protégé, il entendait encore son appel résonner dans tout son corps. Oui, il s'imprégnait de sa peur, et cela lui donnait d'autant plus de courage qu'il n'en faut pour lui venir en aide. Sa vitesse augmenta, défiant la normalité avant qu'il n'arrive au pied du wagon-restaurant.

-Tsuna attrape ! Cria-t-il à plein poumon.

Alors que le tunnel se rapprochait à grands pas, je vis une chaîne trancher la dureté de l'air et voler jusqu'à moi. Tandis que j'étais au sol, je l'attrapais comme mon dernier espoir avant de l'entourer autour de mon coude droit. J'accompagnais mon geste en plaçant mon bras à l'équerre sur le toit, mon poing vers le ciel. La chaîne se départagea en plusieurs parties sur mon avant-bras et mon arrière bras pour laisser mon coude nu entre ses barrières de métal. Le choc allait être assez important, afin de jauger la situation j'activai mon potentiel limitless avant de rabattre mon bras gauche sur son jumeau de façon horizontale, comme un étirement.

La seconde suivante, la chaîne se tendit alors que j'entendais les pinces métalliques se décrocher.

- J'y vais ! S'écria Enma.

Alors que l'entrée du tunnel avalait la fin du dernier wagon des secondes classes, je me sentis tiré d'un seul coup par la chaîne qui se brisa et me propulsa quelques mètres après, à plat ventre sur ce même toit qui me retenait prisonnier. Puis, le noir envahit mon espace alors que je sentais le vent se faufiler dans mes cheveux châtains. J'étais dans le tunnel, en un seul morceau…

J'entendis les pinces se raccrocher entre elles alors que la locomotive freinait légèrement son ascension en passant sous le tunnel. Je ne pensais pas que la chaîne allait se briser sous la force du wagon. Enma avait accroché cette même chaîne au wagon suivant le wagon-restaurant avant de détacher les pinces et d'activer le système de freinage qui m'attira dans sa course avec une force incroyable…

Je bougeais mon poignet mais aucune douleur ne se fit ressentir. Le tunnel se termina enfin et révéla la boule lumineuse qui éclairait notre monde.

Alors que je me relevais pour rejoindre Enma, celui-ci avait à nouveau disparu sans laisser de trace… Mais mes ennuis n'étaient pas encore terminés, j'aperçus les deux hommes de la dernière fois remonter chacun de leur côté sur le toit…

- Toujours en vie ? Chapeau.

Celui-ci me procura une grimace alors que le second avançait tranquillement vers moi.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il faudrait mieux descendre tranquillement de ce toit ? C'est assez dangereux…

_- Encore le même discours…_

Comme prévu, le premier essaya de m'attraper sous le soutien du second homme… J'étais fatigué de tout ça, le potentiel limitless me pompait beaucoup trop d'énergie mais il était indispensable pour les mettre à terre. Il me restait une petite option pour m'apporter la victoire : L'activation partielle…

Ce terme définit l'emploi de notre potentiel en l'activant pendant quatre seconde sur une durée indéterminé. Il nous apporte une seule information qui commande notre corps pour riposter et ainsi cacher la couleur de nos yeux de façon répétitive. A chaque coup reçus qui pourrait nous mettre dans une situation difficile, l'activation partielle nous oriente vers celui que l'on doit porter dans la seconde qui suit. Il me suffit de détourner légèrement la tête pour éviter une attaque sans trahir ma faculté…

Cela diminue grandement la fatigue mais ne marche pas à tous les coups…

Au bout de quelques minutes je réussis enfin à les mettre à terre bien que cela n'est pas était aussi facile qu'on peut le croire. Cependant, je n'en avais pas encore fini avec eux…

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- C'est plutôt à nous de te le demander.

- J'ai dit : Qui êtes-vous ? M'exclamais-je plus froidement en appuyant mon pied sur la gorge de l'homme.

- Il ne parlera pas. Murmura le second. Nous savons ce qu'il nous attend…

- Vous parlez de votre mort ? Par votre chef ?

- Pas exactement…

Soudain, une explosion jaillit un peu plus loin détruisant le pont qui devait nous faire passer dans moins de cinq minutes…

- Tous ceux à bord de ce train vont y passer !

En effet, il n'y avait pas assez de distance pour freiner toute la locomotive avant le ravin. Il l'avait prévu depuis le début, une mort certaine.

Alors que je réfléchissais à une éventuelle option, je vis les trois derniers wagons ralentirent sur les rails, comme si…

- Non ce n'est pas vrai !

Quelqu'un avait vraisemblablement détaché les pinces métalliques depuis un bon moment afin de stopper les trois derniers wagons, limitant la distance d'arrêt. En me baissant, je compris que tous les passagers avaient quitté les compartiments afin de se réfugier tous ensemble dans la partie détachée…

- Les traitres !

- Ils ont dû le trouver…

- Qui avez-vous trouvé !?

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait ?

- Réponds-moi ! Est-ce un adolescent !?

Les iris de l'homme se rétractèrent légèrement, m'informant que je venais de toucher un point sensible. Alors c'était bien Enma qu'ils recherchaient, et, qu'ils avaient trouvé…

Soudain, la situation me revint en pleine figure. Le train allait plonger dans le ravin d'une seconde à l'autre ! Il restait quatre wagons à franchir avant de pouvoir espérer sauter… C'était tendu !

Je commençais à courir avant de m'élancer sur le toit quand une secousse m'informa du premier plongeon. Je n'osai pas me retourner, je continuai mon chemin comme si le diable était à mes trousses, abandonnant ces hommes indifférents à leur sort. Je ne voyais que les deux derniers toits qui me séparaient de la terre ferme, je sautais pour les rejoindre tandis que la locomotive continuait à plonger dans le ravin. J'avais besoin de mon potentiel pour réussir, après mon avant-dernier saut, je l'activai bien que celui-ci soit retissant à me venir en aide. Je forçais, physiquement et moralement pour maintenir cet équilibre…

- Tu plongeras avec nous gamin !

Alors que j'entendais ces dernières paroles se mêler au vent, une douleur insupportable se logea dans mon dos, me ralentissant dans ma course. Je voyais trouble, ma faculté commençait à s'éteindre peu à peu alors qu'il ne restait qu'un dernier mètre avant le grand saut…

_- Tu sauteras._

Encore cette voix, mon subconscient ?

Je franchis le dernier mètre alors que ce même wagon descendait en flèche dans le vide. Mes deux mains s'accrochèrent sur le reste des rails qui pendaient dans le vide, relié à leurs jumelles sur la terre ferme. Je ressentais encore cette douleur lancinante dans tout mon corps alors que le premier bout de ferraille lâchait sous mon poids. Je me rattrapais au dernier qui restait, bien que celui-ci ne commence à se tordre bizarrement…

_- Alors c'est comme ça hein ? J'ai condamné Enma et je vais mourir pour en payer le prix…_

Alors que ma prise se détachait peu à peu, je fermai les yeux, un dernier mot franchit mes lèvres comme pour s'excuser du mal que j'avais causé…

- Enma…

Soudain, elle lâcha comme la première et me procura une légère sensation de malaise durant deux petites secondes, quand une poigne me rattrapa avant de me faire remonter contre lui en position assise. Ma tête se soulevait en accord avec son torse qui semblait essoufflé. J'étais fatigué, totalement épuisé et dépassé par ses événements. Je rouvris avec difficulté mes paupières pour tomber sur un tissu lisse, d'une noirceur commune à une nuit dépourvue d'étoiles. Je relevais de quelques millimètres mon visage en voyant son bras se diriger dans mon dos, avant de me retirer la source de la douleur qui s'évapora aussitôt. Celui-ci jeta l'objet par terre tandis que je soupirai de bien-être. Et c'est là que les paroles de Byakuran me revinrent en tête…

_- Alors c'est ça l'arme qui peut annuler notre faculté ?_

Mon visage se laissa aller contre l'homme tandis que je tombais dans l'inconscience…

- Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne suis pas _Enma_…

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Enfin, je suis épuisée ^^ Figurez-vous que c'est cette scène précisément qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette fanfiction. J'adore les trains pas vous ^^ Mais qui est cet homme ? Où est Enma ? L'étranger qui semblait en savoir plus sur Enma qui ne le laissait paraître est-il dangereux ? Qui sait ^^ Il y a tellement de questions que j'ai du mal à m'y retrouver ^^ Notre Tsuna en a vu de toutes les couleurs : D Une petite reviews ?


	6. Limitless Chapitre 5

**Note de l'auteur :**Merci pour la review et votre suivis ça fait plaisir :D J'ai quelques idées pour la suite mais elles ne sont pas toutes là ça va être difficile ^^ Sinon je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Akuuma: Je suis contente que tu es accrochée et que la suite t'impatiente ! :D Merci pour ce compliment :3 Moi aussi j'adore ce couple mais le R27 reste mon préféré hihi :) Merci pour tes encouragements et ta review à la prochaine !

Cavallone D Taila: Une pluie de review ahah ça m'a fait sourire hihi, jamais ça ne m'embêtera ;D Contente que le E27 t'ai plu, vivement que le R27 avance ;D Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Bonne soirée :D

- Paroles

- Pensées

_**Chapitre 5 : **_Chacun Ses Secrets

J'étais fatigué, totalement épuisé et dépassé par ses événements. Je rouvris avec difficulté mes paupières pour tomber sur un tissu lisse, d'une noirceur commune à une nuit dépourvue d'étoiles. Je relevais de quelques millimètres mon visage en voyant son bras se diriger dans mon dos, avant de me retirer la source de la douleur qui s'évapora aussitôt. Celui-ci jeta l'objet par terre tandis que je soupirai de bien-être. Et c'est là que les paroles de Byakuran me revinrent en tête…

_- Alors c'est ça l'arme qui peut annuler notre faculté ?_

Mon visage se laissa aller contre l'homme tandis que je tombais dans l'inconscience…

- Désolé de te décevoir mais je ne suis pas _Enma_…

Et dire que ces imbéciles avaient fait sauter le pont. Vraiment irrécupérable. Après _leur_ appel, j'avais réussi à rassembler les passagers et à séparer l'attache des trois derniers wagons. On avait déjà assez d'ennuis, si en plus des centaines de personnes avaient péri dans ce_ mystérieux_ accident nous aurions encore plus de fouineurs.

Je soupirai en regardant l'adolescent qui dormait profondément sur moi. Ses cheveux châtains ne saissaient de me chatouiller le nez, portés par le vent frais. Je me levai tout en le prenant dans mes bras comme une princesse avant de me diriger vers la forêt qui commençait à reprendre de ses couleurs. Je ne voulais pas_ leur _faire un rapport détaillé, je savais qu'_ils _allaient rapidement se présenter sur le lieu de l'accident, et surtout que pour une fois, pensais-je en regardant l'évanouit, une certaine personne perturbait ma petite vie tranquille.

Je zigzaguais entre les branches qui étaient en pleine fleuraison avant de trouver un espace totalement camouflé et d'y déposer mon poids plume contre un arbre. Je m'assis à mon tour à son opposé sans le lâcher du regard, ce gamin m'avait interpellé à la minute où il avait traversé l'allée des classes moyennes…

_- Qui es-tu ?_

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

- Alors alors on est épuisé pour si peu ? Ricana une voix.

Un écho retentit dans la grande pièce aménagée. Je crois que je suis sur un canapé, allongé, écoutant le charbon craquer sous les flammes qui dansent dans la cheminée. Je me sens bien, enfin, jusqu'à ce que cet inconnu ne vienne perturber mon petit confort…

- Ohh, ne te sens pas vexé.

J'ouvris lentement mes yeux pour tomber sur un plafond de pierre, avant de parcourir la grande pièce du regard…Personne…

- Tsuna…

Je me relevai pour m'assoir à l'entente de mon prénom sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Mais bon, dans un rêve il y a toujours des situations improbables non ?

- Que veux-tu ?

- Discuter rien de plus… pour l'instant…

- Alors pourquoi ne te montres-tu pas ?

Un rire mauvais résonna dans la grande salle sans porte ni fenêtre…

- Mais je suis ici voyons, on dirait que ce n'ait pas encore le bon moment…

- Le bon moment pour quoi ?

- Pour se rencontrer. Ou tout du moins pour se voir…

- J'aimerais dormir si tu n'en vois pas d'inconvénient. Dis-je en me recouchant, essayant d'ignorer ses paroles.

- Tu auras toute l'éternité pour ça ! Mais dis-moi pourquoi es-tu si fatigué ?

- Je ne sais plus. Tu peux te taire maintenant ?

- Fait un effort voyons !

- Je crois que c'est dû à un voyage, c'est bon ?

- Oui ? Dis-moi en plus.

- Je n'ai pas envie, maintenant laisse-moi dormir.

- Serait-ce ce genre de voyage. S'exclama-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Soudain, je me retrouvai dans une forêt peu accueillante, avant d'arriver au bord d'un ravin où un courant intense semblait s'entrechoquer avec la roche creusée. Je me retournais pour faire demi-tour alors qu'un groupe de personnes me barrait la route. Tout se passa très vite, bien trop rapidement, un son, puis un flash, puis une douleur qui se propageait dans tout mon corps.

- Ce voyage si, tu ne peux pas l'oublier…

- Pourquoi me faire revivre ça ?

- Pour te faire réfléchir, où te trouvais-tu il y quelques heures ?

- Dans un train. Murmurais-je difficilement.

- Et bien tu vois quand tu veux.

Je serrai les dents en essayant d'oublier la source de mon mal qui ne saissait de grandir.

- Tch, je suis désolé mais il est temps de nous quitter…

Alors que j'écoutais ses paroles, je me sentis tomber dans le ravin tandis que sa voix retentissait une dernière fois…

- Concentre-toi sur ton véritable but Tsuna, tu n'es pas encore mort. Tu as sauté, ne l'oublie pas.

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

En un instant, j'étais sur mes deux jambes totalement déstabilisé et paniqué. Je me rattraper à ceux qui semblait être un arbre avant de marcher vers son voisin. Mes yeux me brulaient dut au contact bien trop rapide avec la lumière. Alors que je commençais à me calmer, un mouvement sur ma droite attira mon attention. Il s'agissait d'un homme, munit de chaussures noires cirées et brillantes, sûrement italiennes. Celui-ci était habillé d'un costard noir accompagné d'orange qui lui donnait du charme. Un visage fin, de petits yeux mais qui, malgré leur forme, attiraient l'attention de par leur couleur nuit mais aussi leur expression. Sous son fédora de même couleur était dissimulé ses pointes de cheveux finement coiffées, un homme que l'on pourrait qualifier de parfait et mystérieux.

Nous nous fixâmes pendant de longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il déplace lentement sa main dans sa veste, sur le moment je ne voyais que ses yeux jusqu'à ce que l'information ne m'atteigne et que je parte en courant.

- Attend ! Cria-t-il en se levant à son tour.

S'ensuivit d'une véritable course-poursuite dans les bois avec un parfait étranger à mes trousses. Au début, je l'entendais écarter les branches et écraser les feuilles mortes sous son passage. Mais petit à petit, ses pas se firent plus lointains, jusqu'à ce que je ne les perçoive plus. Je ralentis ma course avant de changer de direction pour éviter qu'il ne me repère pour enfin m'arrêter.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ?_

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, je me rappelais avoir revu Enma, puis avoir sauté du train et m'être rattrapé sur le bord mais après, plus rien…

Je pris un autre chemin plutôt grimpant avant de marcher le long d'une petite colline de feuilles, repensant à mon cauchemar… Pour la première fois, mon rêve avait introduit une nouvelle personne, bien qu'elle soit invisible pour le moment… Mais l'histoire s'était déroulée beaucoup plus rapidement, bien que les sensations soient toujours aussi fortes…

_- Est-ce cela signifie que je suis en train de retrouver la mémoire ?_

Il y avait un petit espoir.

Je soupirai en regardant le paysage, bien que je commence à frissonner sous la faible température.

Soudain, de nouveaux craquements résonnèrent dans l'immensité sauvage. Je recommençais à trottiner le long de la butte sans rien apercevoir jusqu'à ce que quelque chose me percute brutalement me laissant échapper un petit cri étouffé. Je tombai en avant en dévalant la petite colline emmêlé avec une certaine personne. A peine eus-je le temps de toucher le sol tapis de feuilles que l'individu épingla mes deux poignets au-dessus de ma tête avec l'une de ses mains. Je le frappai avec un coup de pied qu'il para avec son avant-bras avant de se mettre à califourchon sur moi, me bloquant totalement.

J'essayais de bouger mais mes mouvements ressemblaient plus à des tremblements sous ces efforts. Je pensais l'avoir semé celui-là…

- Tu croyais aller où comme ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Je gardais mes lèvres closes en le regardant intensément. Cet homme ne semblait pas être un de ces meurtriers réduits à l'état de bêtes sauvages, bien que dans cette situation, j'avais l'impression d'être pris entre ses griffes de prédateur…

Le problème, c'est que je ne pouvais pas rester éternellement dans cette forêt et surtout dans cette position…

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez si ce n'est pas pour me tuer ? M'exclamais-je d'une voix moins froide que prévue.

Etrangement, un micro sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre…

- Tu as de l'audace.

- Peut-être mais je n'ai pas de réponse.

- C'est justement ce que je cherche. Juste avant que tu ne t'aventures dans ce labyrinthe.

_- Enigmatique en plus de ça ?_

- Tu as l'air de rechercher quelqu'un… Un certain Enma…

Sous l'entente de son prénom, mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mes paumes alors que j'envoyais des éclairs à l'homme qui me surplombait.

_- Un gamin assez expressif. Tout d'abord la surprise, puis la méfiance et enfin la colère… _Pensa l'homme.

- Vous le recherchez aussi ?

- Qui sait… Je veux qu'on discute. Dit-il en desserrant légèrement sa prise.

_- Il peut mentir…_

- Sache que si j'essayais de te manipuler tu serais déjà étendu sur le sol avec une balle dans la jambe. Dit-il en se levant.

Je me relevai à mon tour tout en frottant mes vêtements avant de suivre l'homme. Dans un certain sens il représentait une menace mais il n'avait pas encore montré d'animosité à mon égard. Est-ce un jeu pour lui ?

_- La curiosité n'est pas un mauvais défaut comme on l'entend souvent. C'est juste un moyen d'apprendre la vérité et c'est ce qui pousse les autres à oublier leur conscience même si celle-ci essaye de prévenir leur hôte du danger qu'il coure. Le gamin me suivra tant que j'aurais des informations qui pourraient l'intéresser, cela vaut mieux que d'être surveillé par un canon de pistolet… Bien qu'il n'est pas l'air effrayé par ce genre d'arme._

- Que faisais-tu dans le train gamin ?

- Rien qui ne puisse vous intéresser. Et je ne suis pas un « gamin » _Monsieur_.

- Si tu veux en savoir plus tu devras répondre à mes questions sans rechigner, c'est un échange de bon procédé non ?

- Ou une affaire perdue d'avance pour mon cas… Murmurais-je pour moi-même. Je me dirigeais vers Phoenixia et vous ?

- Même destination.

- Pour livrer votre colis ?

L'homme s'arrêta en me fixant bizarrement de la tête aux pieds avant de reprendre sa route.

- C'est exact.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez d'Enma ?

- Je peux te dire que c'est comme ça que tu m'as appelé lorsque je t'ai remonté du bord du ravin.

_- C'était lui ?_

- Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as pu réussir à sauter à cette distance ?

- L'adrénaline je suppose…

- Les hommes qui ont envahi le train avaient l'air de te connaître.

- Par un simple hasard j'ai écouté leur conversation et ils s'en sont rendu compte ça s'arrête là.

_- N'est-ce pas lui qui se cachait alors qu'ils fouillaient les compartiments ?_

- Tu as compris qu'ils n'étaient pas policier je me trompe ?

- Tout comme vous…

- Qu'est-ce que ton ami à avoir là-dedans ?

- Ca fait beaucoup de questions, où est notre échange de bon procédé ?

_- Même s'il est en position de faiblesse il cherche à remonter son score…_ Pensa l'homme en souriant mystérieusement.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je en accélérant le pas avant de me stopper devant lui.

- Pour le moment je suis un transporteur.

- Un transporteur habillé de noir portant une arme qui ne possède pas de nom ?

- Un nom n'est qu'une identité qui peut nous être fatale.

- C'est aussi un moyen de se départager des autres tout en usant de son influence pour parvenir à ses fins. Dis-je en le fixant intensément.

- Tu es encore jeune.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez.

Un blanc se forma entre nous, on ne se lâchait pas du regard comme pour savoir qui allait gagner ce combat…

- Appelle-moi Reborn gamin.

- Je ne suis pas un « gamin ».

- Alors comment devrais-je t'appeler ?

- Tsuna. Je me nomme Tsunayoshi.

Après cet échange, nous décidâmes de nous rendre à Phoenixia ensemble. L'un comme l'autre nous savions que l'autre cachait quelque chose et peut-être que cette ville nous en apprendrait plus.

_- Chacun possède des informations intéressantes, pour ma part il est temps que j'en apprenne plus pour retrouver Enma…_

_- Pour mon cas, je découvrirai ce qui relie ce gamin à cet accident sans l__es__ impliquer. Cet adolescent sera… mon secret…_

**XxXOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOXxX**

Bon ^^ Je n'étais pas énormément inspiré pour ce chapitre. Pour une fois Reborn parle plus que Tsuna sa change ^^ Sinon j'espère qu'il vous a plu, une petite review :D ?


End file.
